


The Bear and The Wolf

by DepMelRevel96



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepMelRevel96/pseuds/DepMelRevel96





	The Bear and The Wolf

For a Cult who banned alcohol(supposedly confiscating them from the sinners grasps), it was plentiful in every cabin Imelda so happened to come across.

You can say, she was hitting Hurk and Sharkys alcoholic dream jackpot.

Now, Mel rarely drinks. She never had the pressure to drink it during high school and she wasn’t in a rush to try it either. However she has been noticing a glass or 2 since her arrival in Hope County. Most likely the stress of trying to save her fellow Deputies, and a Blissed out Marshal all while fighting off an army of cultists who believed in the end of the world; it takes a toll on a woman.

So like any sensible person would do, Imelda Revel chooses to have a party of one with all of the alcohol she can carry.

Now sitting in the middle of a secluded field in the Whitetail Mountains, about 20 bottles of various type of said beverages, and a small radio to cut through the silence of the mountains; Mel is ready for her ‘Me Day’.

“Gotta raise a little hell!” Imelda belts out, raising a bottle of Hennessy before pressing it to her lips for a sip(chug).

Wiping her mouth with her red flannel sleeve, she sets the bottle down before leaning back, propping herself by the elbows.

Mel sighs in content.

‘Why didn’t I think of this before?’ She questions with her head tilted to the sky. The cool autumn wind brushes through her hair and slightly kissing her reddened cheeks.

Such a serene atmosphere. Helps her forget the reason she’s doing this in the first place, and her unwanted audience hiding in the woods.

Jacob Seed couldn’t believe his eyes. The infamous Deputy of Hope County is wasting away in the middle of an open field in his Territory by herself. It was too good to be real; but he’s witnessing it himself through his sniper scope.

He could’ve just lined up his shot, pull the trigger, and save the whole Project from this woman.

But, his brother had other plans for this woman. If it wasn’t for him, the eldest brother would’ve buried Rook 10 feet underground.

So for now, Jacob continued to watch the woman and maybe hope she’ll slip up and direct him to the Wolves’ Den.

Mels lips curved into a satisfied grin before sitting up to grab another bottle.

As she was about to down another drink, the first two chords of a familiar haunting tune came out from the radio.

Out of instinct, Mel quickly changes the station to the Cults radio in panic.

After the initial shock, she lets out a sigh of relief when the music didn’t take effect on her conscious.

“Damn you, Jacob Seed.” She hisses, falling on her back.

Out of all of the Seeds, Jacob seemed to be the only one to get under the Deputy’s skin. She is a tough cookie to crack and he was able to chip some exterior off with a stupid slideshow.

No matter what she did, he was there 5 steps ahead. 6 foot son of a bitch with gorgeous blue eyes and soft looking red hair...and don’t forget that shit eating grin(most likely that runs in the family) he gives her when she gets caught.

Imelda’s face turns sour, letting out an angry groan.

“FUCK YOU SEED!” She screams out, scaring away some birds, and little rabbits that were nearby.

Still laying on her back, she stares up at the sky with furrowed eyebrows.

Just thinking about him gets her riled up.

...maybe a little bit sexually riled up, but it could possibly be the booze taking effect.

Mel soon decided to drink some more to stop those dirty thoughts.

This time grabbing a bottle of rum, she pops off the top and tips it over to spill into her mouth.

Now seemed like a good time for Jacob to let himself known. 

After quietly moving all weapons away from her reach when she wasn’t looking.

“If I’d known that’s how you felt; I would’ve happily to oblige.” He spoke as Rook lets out a terrified scream.

She threw her hand over her heart to check her beat, turning to stare wide-eyed at her new companion.

“What the fuck?! You know it’s not nice to sneak up on people like that!” She scolds him, not bothering to move away from her spot.

“Who ever said I was nice?” He questions with a quirked up eyebrow.

He invited himself in, sitting next to Imelda on the picnic blanket and picked up a bottle to examine it.

“Seems like you’re enjoying yourself in my territory.” He began noticing at least 3 of the 20 bottles of alcohol were empty.

The other 17 were halfway finished.

“Oh? Is that how this looks? I was scared my true intentions of drinking myself under the table would be showing.” She admits as she sits upright, ripping the bottle from the mans grasp to open it.

The Deputy took a small sip and offers it back to the ginger.

Jacob made a quick decision and decided to join in on this afternoon debauchery.

“What’s the occasion?” He presses the bottle to his lips and tips back the drink, feeling the familiar burning sensation go down his throat.

Mel paused to absentmindedly check him out. Watching his Adam’s apple drop and rise as he downs the rum in one go.

He wasn’t even breaking a sweat.

She shook her head and went to get another bottle.

“An anniversary. My...my fiancé’s passing.”

Jacob raises an eyebrow, “You were engaged?”

The Deputy shrugged her shoulders, “Not really. He died before he could ask.”

“Was he your daughters father?”

Mel looks at the Herald confused.

“How did-?”

“John walking into Joseph’s church with a sling for his arm raised a couple of questions.”

She raised her eyebrows this time, opening her mouth to speak.

“Don’t worry. We would never abduct your family; they’re safe from us.” Jacob interrupts her before she can threaten him.

Instead, Imelda sighs and took another sip of her drink.

“Well then; that’s a relief for now.”

A small moment of silence fell between the two.

“So? You never answered my question.”

Mel looks over at him before looking straight ahead again.

Should she even tell him? Why would she be opening up her mouth now to actually give him the right answer? How did anyone let this woman drink this many drinks in one sitting? 

“No. I don’t know who her father is but it wasn’t him, unfortunately.”

For a moment, you can actually see pure confusion on the Soldiers face.

“You don’t know?”

“No, I don’t. It’s a long story, and considering I’ve been drinking 10 bottles of booze I can’t really tell you my tale of woe.”

“You can probably sum it up in 5 words or less.”

Mel looks back at him annoyed, “No. Can’t. Too. Personal. Leave.”

Jacob puts his hands up, a fake surrender.

“You’re the one in my territory. If anything, you have to leave.”

Rook glares at him angrily. Jacob on the other hand finds it adorable. Her flushed red cheeks were puffed up, her eyes narrowed resembling more like plastic dull knives than daggers, and her back slightly hunched over like a cat.

“Alright, simmer down kitten. We’ll leave that story for another time. But, how did he die? If you don’t mind me asking.”

The Deputy fixed her composure and shook her head.

“It was a hostage situation gone wrong. James tried to protect as many civilians as he could and it cost him his life in the end. I just finished my training at the Academy, and we were suppose to celebrate later that night. 2 years later, and I never could mourn his death right. Last year I went to the nearest junkyard and beat the shit out of old vehicles with a baseball bat. Thought about doing it again this year, but I decided to save my energy and just drink my sorrows away. Maybe I’ll try and do the Spray and Pray in the Valley when I get the chance tonight. I heard it’s pretty easy while intoxicated.”

Rook gives the man half a grin before tipping the bottle back and chugging the liquor in one gulp.

Jacob watches the woman passively, eyeing the liquid as it goes down her throat.

“He must have been a good man.”

Imelda tosses the empty bottle away as she nods her head, eyes slightly watering.

“Yes...yes he was.”

They stayed in silence for a few more moments, it wasn’t uncomfortable but there was something the other wanted to say.

“You know, you weren’t the first person to ask me if James was Neveah’s birth father. People assumed because they both share the same blue eyes, but they’re not related whatsoever. After a year of dating, James kind of just accepted the title of Neveah’s father. It made me love him even more; he wasn’t scared of taking care of someone else’s child. He wasn’t angry that someone had a kid with me first; he was just so excited whenever I brought her around on our dates. Sometimes he’d take us on a stroll through the park to feed the pigeons, or he’d drive us to an indoor playground where she would run around and play with friends. I remembered a time where he took us to the Bronx Zoo; god you should’ve seen the smile on Neveah’s little chubby face when we were walking through the Wolves den. She kept leaning toward the glass window, clenching and unclenching her fists trying to gesture the pack to come closer for her to pet them. He bought her a stuffed wolf for her sleep with at night. It’s been her favorite toy since. She even named him ‘Jamie’.”

Mel lets out a choked laugh, wiping away a stray tear in the process.

Her head drops down, and just stares at her outstretched legs.

“I don’t think she remembers him much. All she knows is that he was a very important person in our life once...god I miss him so much.”

Jacob continued to watch her as she lets out a small sniffle.

More silence falls between the two until Mel looks at the remaining bottles and then back to the Soldier with a shake of her head.

“Thank you.” Jacob tilts his head confused to see a small grin appear on the Deputy’s face.

“What for?”

“For listening. I know you didn’t want to hear about my love life, especially since it just exposes a weakness you despise so much. But, I do appreciate you sitting here to lend an ear. So...thanks again.”

Just when she can see a slightly upturn of a smile on his lips, it disappears when he takes another sip of whiskey.

“...You’re welcome.” He hesitates to answer, looking off at the scenery.

Imelda just smirks at the man amused before doing the same.

The two remained that way until the sun was almost gone.

“So, what now Soldier? Are ya gonna walk me to the Veterans Center? Put me in another trial?” The Deputy questions, stretching her limbs from sitting too long.

Jacob took a few minutes to answer, “Nah. I’ll let you go this time. But if I see you being an easy target again, I won’t hesitate to lodge a bliss arrow in your leg and take you home.”

Mel shakes her head with a scoff of laughter, “Not without a fight, Old Man.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

She truly does have an odd relationship with the Herald.

Rook bites her lower lip from grinning before standing up.

“Have a good evening Jacob.” She picks up her discarded items, folds up her picnic blanket and leaves the remaining alcohol for the man.

He quickly salutes the woman a farewell as he watches her leave.

Once she was gone, he stands up as well and goes to pick up his trusty red rifle.

Before he could leave, he notices a laminated piece of paper laying on the grass.

He leans down to pick it up, and flips it over to examine it further.

His throat tightened as he stares at the photo in his hand.

Imelda was smiling from ear to ear in the image. But her eyes weren’t even paying attention to the camera. She was staring at the little girl in her arms who was also smiling, very happily toward the photographer.

Her daughter with steel blue eyes staring right back at him. The all too familiar shade of blue he sees everyday.

“Well, well, well Deputy,” He sighs out as he pockets the photo, “We have a lot of secrets just waiting to come out.”

He slings his sniper rifle over his right shoulder as he walks into the forest, playing around with his radio to find the right channel.

“Hey John, you got a minute?”


End file.
